Members of the tumor necrosis factor and TNF receptor (TNFR) superfamily regulate diverse biologic functions, including cell proliferation, differentiation, and survival. Using differential display to identify T cell mRNAs induced by the synthetic glucocorticoid hormone dexamethasone, Nocentini et al. ((1997) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., USA 94:6216-6221997) identified a mouse cDNA encoding a novel member of the TNFR family. The corresponding gene was designated GITR for glucocorticoid-induced TNFR family-related gene (also known as TNFRSF18). Like other TNFRs, the predicted GITR protein contains cysteine-rich repeats in the extracellular domain. In addition, the intracellular domain of GITR shares significant homology with those of the mouse and human TNFRs, 4-1BB and CD27. Nocentini et al. ((1997) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., USA 94:6216-6221997) demonstrated that the GITR gene is induced in T cells by dexamethasone as well as by other cell-activating stimuli. GITR expression protects T cells from apoptosis induced by treatment with anti-CD3 antibodies, but not by other apoptotic agents.
Shimizu et al. ((2002) Nat Immunol 3:135-42) found that GITR was predominantly expressed on CD4+CD25+ regulatory T cells. However, GITR is also expressed on conventional CD4+and CD8+ T cells, and its expression is enhanced rapidly after activation. In vitro studies have showed that GITR plays a key role in the peripheral tolerance that is mediated by these cells and abrogates the suppressive function of CD4+CD25+ regulatory T cells (Shimizu et al. (2002) Nat Immunol 3:135-42; McHugh et al. (2002) Immunity 16:311-23).
The development of agents useful in modulating signaling via GITR would be of great benefit.